Heartbreak and Heart healing
by TheEvilPumpkin18
Summary: Miley is devastated to find out that Jake left her for Mikayla. She's sitting outside the night she finds out when Oliver comes by. MoLiVeR


**A/N: I use some mild swear!**

I looked out at the ocean. It was night, a beautiful time of the day. (Please don't say that the night isn't a part of day, because it technically is.) The stars shone bright above, the sky was a nice deep blue, the dark blue waves rolled up and crashed to the shore.

There was a slight warm breeze blowing through my hair.

Unfortunately, I was definitely not happy. Whenever I'm unhappy, I like to go outside and greet whatever time of day it is, though it's usually night. It's very calming.

"Why, Jake?" I whispered to myself. "I'm famous too. I'm pretty too. And I'm not a bitch like Mikayla." Starting to see what happened here? Well, Jake dumped me. He did it in a polite way, but a dumping is still a dumping. And I just found out why.

It was for stupid-ass Mikayla. Why? Not to be self-centered, but everyone (but Jake) knows that I'm better than her. I can get my friends and family to back me up on that. And to make matters worse, she's technically my worst enemy. Well, at least she's

Hannah's. And Hannah happens to be yours truly. When I'm Miley, she tries to be nice to me, but she's SUPER annoying.I can't believe that Jake saw something in her.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and sighed. I leaned over the railing and looked at the sky. It was really bright. And it made me sleepy. As I was about to head in, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the house. I peered over the edge of the

railing to see who it was. It was dark, but I knew it was a guy. I squinted. Oliver? It was Oliver.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He stopped, about halfway to the steps. "Oh, Miley!" he exclaimed. Guess he didn't see me. "I'm returning a video game that I, uh...borrowed from Jackson," he answered. I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, right.

"You borrowed something?" I asked him, grinning. He reached the steps and climbed up to the porch. "Well, no," he admitted. "I just sorta took it." I laughed at that. Classic Oliver. "But hey! I'm returning it!" he defended.

"Oh, that totally makes up for stealing it," I said sarcastically. Oliver smirked and put the video game down on a chair. "What can I say? I like blasting aliens. And don't forget that I'm saving Earth, too. Chicks dig that." _Oh, no they don't._

"Oh, yeah they do. You got me there, Oliver." He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to see if I was lying.

"Yeah, well," he said, looking at me. Shoot. I can't let him see my eyes. He'll know I was crying, then I'll have to explain the Jake thing to him. I raised my head to the sky, but the stars just made my face brighter. Stupid stars. "Miley?" he asked me, suddenly

getting concerned. "Miley, are you crying?"

"Um, no," I answered.

"Yes you are. Your eyes are red and puffy. And I can still see some tears."

"I was crying, but not anymore."

"Well, why were you crying?" he asked.

"Well," I started slowly. "Jake left me. Of course, you knew that already. He told me that it was for the better, but I read in a magazine that he left me for Mikayla. And he said that she was 'The best darn girlfriend that I ever had! She's so different than the other girls.' And last year I gave him a

small golden ring because he said that it might make him look cooler. Now he gave it to Mikayla. It really hurt, Oliver. I thought he and I had something special. I thought he was _the one_. But he left me, just like the others."

Oliver didn't know what to say, I can tell you that. It's not his fault, though. He didn't ask to have boy brains. But just his presence made me feel good. Just knowing that Oliver would be by there for me every time of every day made me feel so content. The

thought made me smile a small smile. "Well," Oliver started. He didn't seem to know what to say. So instead, he put his arm around my shoulders. I felt his warmth and it made me smile a large smile. I moved in closer so that our two sides were touching. "Well,

you don't need him. Really, Jake Ryan isn't worth the time of a girl like you. You have two great friends, a great family, and you'll meet the boy of your dreams one day." Looks like Oliver _did_ know what to say.

"Thanks, Oliver," I said. "Really, thank you." He shrugged and smiled.

"Your welcome."

All of a sudden, we were kissing. The two of us. Oliver and I. _KISSING_. It felt so...great. When I kissed Jake, nothing seemed to be there. But Oliver was different. There was a sense of thrill and excitement, but also a sense of deep romance. And I wasn't worried or

concerned about my breath or anything. It just felt natural.

When we broke apart, we stared deep into each other's eyes. "Did that just happen?" he asked finally. "Ummm, I think so," I responded. We stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well, even if it didn't happen, I liked it," I said. Oliver nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh man, Oliver," I said. "How could I be so blind? The perfect guy was always right there next to me." And he was. I now knew that Oliver was _the one_. No questions asked. Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken were meant to be.

**So, how'd y'all like it? If you did, please review. Flames are accepted but will probably be laughed at.  
Oh, and take my poll on my profile to vote on which Moliver story you'd most like to see.**


End file.
